Prologue: Ryan's encounter with Gaia Everfree
This is how the prologue goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree. is asleep in bed in Human Pinkie Pie's house. In his dream, Ryan is walking in the Crystal Cave Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Sci-Twi? Sunset? Gloriosa Daisy? Anyone? Where could they be? Ryan hears laughter Ryan F-Freeman: Who's that laughing? Ok. Get it together, Ryan. Maybe it's Gloriosa. She could help me. Unknown voice: Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: GAH! Who said that? his Keyblade And who knows my name? I think it might be Ga... Gaaa.. haa. I can't say it or think it. But... Oh. I give myself no choice. Time to find someone who said my name. No one will expect it. Not even me. Unknown voice: I know you will, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I did hear you say my name. Who ever you are? Show yourself. Ryan notice a glow of pale green light coming from the distance Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. I didn't know there's a nightlight here. goes to the light Ryan F-Freeman: That voice is really talking to me or am I crazy? then hears laughter and spots Sci-Twi and Sunset tied up with vines Sci-Twi: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi! Sunset! Thank goodness I have found you two. Who tied you up? Sunset Shimmer: I think it's Gaia Everfree. Ryan F-Freeman: Gaia... Ever... free? turns around to see two green lights in the dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's funny. These fireflies are in a pair. a girl with blue hair, wears a green dress that looks like Midnight's but with leafs, green leggings with brown straps on the feet and lower legs, a vine with green crystals for a hair band, a flower on each foot, brown gloves and a necklace comes out of the shadows Ryan F-Freeman: Gloriosa? Wait. You're not Gloriosa. You got some magic. Gaia Everfree: laughs That's right, Ryan. I am so happy for you to see me. Ryan F-Freeman: Who are you? How did you know me!? Gaia Everfree: I am Gaia Everfree and I have known that an orange boy told me about you. Sci-Twi: You can't free Midnight from inside me! Ryan knows Crash Bandicoot! Ryan F-Freeman: She's right! Gaia Everfree: You won't win, Ryan. Ryvine Sparkle: out of the shadows Midnight will come back, Sci-Twi. With Gaia's help, she will have Ryan on her side and have everyone see who you are!!his magic on Sci-Twi grunts in pain then opens her eyes, but they are Midnight's Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi? Sci-Twi: No.... I... AM.... MIDNIGHT SPARKLE! Ryan F-Freeman: No!!Ryvine What have you done?! Ryvine Sparkle: I brought Midnight back, Ryan. So, she can have all the magic! But, since you decide to interfere with her plan to understand all the magic, she will be more then happy to fight you first. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Twi! Snap out of it! Sunset and I beat Midnight at the Friendship Games! Sci-Twi: crazily You will never defeat us, Ryan. sprouts her wings, her horn appears and the fiery things appear around her eyes Dark Ryan will always be a part of you! reality, Ryan is struggling Ryan F-Freeman: No.... Sci-Twi. You can't do this. Fight it. Ryan's dream, suddenly, a warrior in yellow and green with a dragon symbol appeared and fought off the villains Ironfist: You should not be here! Now you will leave, or else! Ryan F-Freeman: Why? I have to help her! Wait. I must be dreaming. I need to wake up. reality, Ryan wakes up to find Human Pinkie Pie Human Pinkie Pie: Hello, sleepy head. Nighlock:upside down What's up? Ryan F-Freeman: Pinkie. Nighlock? How did you get here? Nighlock: I used one of my portals to let myself in. I don't how Pinkie got in. Ryan F-Freeman: You could use a door you know. How did I do at the Friendship Games? Nighlock: I don't have a key. And you did good. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Human Pinkie Pie: I did know that Ryan and Twilight got turned into Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle. Nighlock: Of course you would, you were there. Matau T. Monkey: Morning. Human Pinkie Pie: Good morning, monkey boy. Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Master Ryan. Does one of the Code Red mates got the alarm clock that goes alarm clock buzzer? looks at an alarm clock under the pillow and pressed the snooze button Matau T. Monkey: I hope this human body of mine is ok, Master Ryan. How did you and Crash turn into human? and Crash shrug Evil Ryan: arrives Must be when you go to the mirror and come to this world. Crash Bandicoot: What does the rest of you, Bertram and Evil Anna look like, Evil Ryan? Anna and Bertram take a look in a mirror to reveal that they are human Bertram T. Monkey: Cool. How do you and I look? Ryan F-Freeman: Like you. Only not you. around Gaia Everfree... She's gone. Ryan looks [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts